Buffy contre les ours polaires
by harmonieG
Summary: Ma première fic!


L'histoire se passe après la fin de la saison 7. Buffy, Alex, Willow, Dawn et Giles ont entamé un tour du monde qui s'est achevé par l'Australie. Or, l'avion qui devait les ramener à Los Angeles s'est crashé.

La suite c'est maintenant! lol

Chapitre 1: Le réveil

Buffy ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut immédiatement aveuglée par le soleil; elle crût un instant qu'elle était morte mais une terrible douleur traversa son bras gauche et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une foret! "Je vais tuer Willow!" se dit-elle, "ce voyage c'était son idée!!!". Cette reflexion remit definitivement les idées en place et elle analysa sa situation; elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part, apparement dans la jungle, et surtout, Buffy était seule; elle devait retrouver ses amis. Elle se rappela d'un conseil que Giles lui avait donné "Si un jour tu te perds, cherche et dirige toi vers le nord." Son ex observateur avait toujours été de bon conseil; Buffy se mit donc en route et se fraya un chemin a travers les arbres. Elle fut soudain ebahie par le tableau qui s'étendait devant elle. Des gens couverts de sang hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens au milieux de cadavres et d'enormes debris de métal enflammés. C'était l'avion... La jeune fille se remémora ce qui s'était passé. Quelques heures avant, Buffy était confortablement installée dans un des sièges de la compagnie Oceanic Airlines, elle remuait son soda avec une petite paille en plastique marron, Dawn et Alex se disputaient à propos d'une remarque que le jeune homme avait fait à propos du coté gay de Drago Malefoy; Willow regardait "Moulin Rouge" sur son lecteur dvd portable et Giles était plongé dans"Sorcellerie magazine". Ils avaient l'air tellement détendus... La jolie blonde regardait reveusement par le hublot et pensait a la dernière grande bataille qu'elle avait livrée. Le Mal absolu, qui pouvait prendre la forme de personnes décédées, avait décidé de faire du monde le plus grand restaurant pour démons qu'on ait jamais connu, et avait commencé par eliminer des tueuses potentielles à travers le monde. Giles avait donc réuni toutes les jeunes filles à Sunnydale et le Scooby -gang, avec l'aide du proviseur Wood, fils d'une ancienne tueuse, de Faith d'Angel (et un ti peu d'Andrew) avaient vaincu l'armée de supers vampires grace a un sort lancé avec brio par Willow et au sacrifice de Spike. Buffy eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à lui. Le vampire décoloré qui avait éssayé de la tuer pendant des années avait retrouvé son âme par amour pour elle et s'était sacrifier pour sauver le monde. C'était un véritable héros. "Tout va bien mademoiselle? Desirez-vous une autre boisson?"

L'hôtesse de l'air tira Buffy de sa reverie. Soudain, l'avion fut traversé par une violente secousse. L'hôtesse dit à Buffy que ce genre d'incident arrivait souvent et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquieter. Une voix annonca que tout le monde devait rester calme et attacher sa ceinture. Un jeune homme blond aux allures de rock star traversa l'allée principale pour aller vers les toilettes et l'hôtesse, ainsi que plusieurs de ses collègues lui coururent après. Une secousse plus violente arriva et des masques à oxygène tombèrent du plafond. Buffy attrapa le sien et le plaqua fermement contre son visage, et espéra que ses amis et sa petite soeur feraient de même. Puis elle ferma les yeux et...

"L'avion s'est ecrasé!" La réalité frappa Buffy comme un... un... comme un truc très lourd... La panique prenant le dessus sur la raison, Buffy se mit a hurler vers le ciel: "Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire? Tout ce que je demandais, c'était une vie normale, mais non, je sauve le monde, je me bats contre les forces du mal, je suis même morte, et pas une fois , mais DEUX, et la je prends du temps pour moi, et voila comment ca finit?!"

"Buffy...Merci mon Dieu!" Devant elle se tenait Alex, son meilleur ami, qui avait lui aussi miraculeusement survécu au crash. Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent, et eclatèrent en sanglots. "Nous devons retrouver les autres," dit Alex.


End file.
